Mists of the Rising Sun 4
Foreword Power will never come without a price, be it through effort or sacrifice. Kasumi, Ren and Shiori have survived a dangerous tribulation, yet they are not out of the woods. What lies in wait for them, as they seek out the library which promises them even greater heights? The Ka Po Tun will never let up on hounding our two protagonists along their loyal, self appointed maid, as they journey north and leave Cyrodiil for the harsher wastelands of Skyrim. More lies in store for them... Chapter 31 Kasumi slowed down her moving speed, landing gracefully on her feet. The landscape had changed from forests to snow capped peaks, the temperature falling as the three Tsaesci had headed North. Ren already had an idea how to decode Savirien Choraak's map, but he had kept quiet about it other than asking Kasumi and Shiori to head north with him. None of the three Tsaesci had packed any warm clothing with them for the snow, but their level of mastery in circulation of Spirit Pressure rendered such unnecessary. "The weather seems like it's taking a bad turn. Even if we aren't cold, staying out in the open with poor visibility and strong winds isn't very wise" commented Ren as he walked along the mountain path after using the Sky Stepping technique for so long. It was necessary to take a break from rapid movement sometimes. Kasumi and Shiori seemed to both agree, since they did not exhort Ren to speed up and continue using their movement techniques over normal walking. "Still, snow. It reminds me of home, before spring comes and the trees blossom again. I wonder how everyone is doing. Maybe I should ask Tetsuya the next time he responds to the mirror" said Kasumi as she walked in step with Ren. Her brother had stopped contacting her as of late, with all attempts to reach him being failures. Kasumi' intuition told her something had happened back in Akavir, but with no communications, there was no way she could find out. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing, just something that took the attention of her family. "We should really hurry up and find shelter. Worrying about the prince can come later. I don't know where exactly we are, but this isn't time to dally" replied Ren, as the clouds gathered and the winds increased in strength. The snow fluttering down from the sky increased in amount, as white began to pile up on rocks and plants. Ren, Kasumi and Shiori continued moving through the rapidly deteriorating conditions, unfazed by the wintry weather. It wasn't that different during winter in Akavir anyway. Ren stopped, then held up a hand before gesturing to a nearby outcrop. The two female Tsaesci walking in step behind him slowed down, understanding that Ren had probably picked up something and was asking them to hide. Ren himself ducked behind the outcrop. Kasumi and Shiori both took up positions behind Ren, just in time to avoid a werebear bursting out through the snow, looking warily around as it seemed to be fleeing somebody, or something. The sound of horses' hooves could be heard in the distance, getting louder. Sharp spears of ice streaked out through the white veil created by the weather, yet they failed to strike their target. The werebear paused for a moment, as if it had picked up a scent, before turning to face the hiding location of the three Tsaesci. Ren, Kasumi and Shiori all knew was was going to happen next, as the werebear charged at their hiding location, which didn't conceal their smell. Ren sighed as he changed position, appearing directly in the sight line of the werebear. Black flames danced around Ren's hands, indicating he was more than ready to deal with the opponent.Category:Echoes of the Orient Category:Stories Category:Mists of the Rising Sun